


Victory Sex

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Butt slapping (just once), Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, sauna sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Written for a prompt (many years ago) on the Winter Olympics kink meme. It simply read "Moir/White. Victory sex." This was what I wrote to fill that back in 2010.





	Victory Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting it here on AO3 (another fic I thought I had up on here but turned out I didn't).

Scott and Charlie had been swept off to interviews, meet and greets and all sorts of media related things so it was a while before they could do more than 'manly' congratulations.

At 3:00 in the morning--Vancouver time--there was a knock on Scott's Olympics village room door. His roommate--none other than fellow figure skater Patrick Chan--was sleeping in his bed so he quietly opened the door and looked out.

"Hey," Charlie whispered, "c'mon."

Scott grinned, grabbed his jacket and headed after his friend. They said nothing as they walked through the hallways, nodding greetings to a few of the fellow athletes they passed. They'd been walking for a while when Scott realized he didn't know where Charlie was taking him. He had just opened his mouth to ask when he spotted their destination. He trembled with excitement.

As they slipped into the empty sauna, stripping their clothing with efficiency, Scott thought to ask, "what does Meryl think you're doing?"

"What does Tessa think _you're_ doing?" Charlie shot back and grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him back to a bench. "Sleeping, I figure."

Scott had no more time for words as Charlie's mouth came down and assaulted his, lips parting and tongues touching. The feel was familiar, as he and Charlie had 'hooked up' a few times before. It was hard to shake the girls though and so it had been few and far between. Greedy hands came up and locked into Charlie's blond curls, their bodies falling back, Scott letting out a hiss.

"Can't believe you won," Charlie muttered as he moved down Scott's chest, licking a path to his navel.

"You thought it was going to be you and Meryl?"

"No. Just didn't think that anyone could upset the darling Russians. You or me."

"They shouldn't have worn those damn outfits," Scott broke off to moan as Charlie's hand wrapped around his cock and pumped it. "Turned the judges against them." Then he became non-verbal as Charlie replaced his hand with his mouth. Long minutes later Charlie swallowed as Scott came, licked his lips and climbed back up that sweat-soaked body.

"I've always wanted to fuck an Olympic Gold medalist," he grinned.

Scott let out a strangled sound--they'd never gone that far--but his cock twitched hard, trying to revive. He glanced down and saw Charlie's cock was leaking, hard and throbbing. He made an attempt to touch it but was thwarted by strong hands pushing him down and then spreading his legs. He watched Charlie suck on his own fingers and his cock twitched again.

As Charlie prepared him, Scott found his thoughts wandering a little to the night's events. He must have drifted off slightly because suddenly there was a smack on his buttcheek.

"Hey!"

"No drifting off!" Charlie ordered, then twisted three fingers inside him. Scott, who had been about to tell him to fuck off, gasped loudly instead. Then he watched as Charlie replaced his fingers with the tip of his dick.

He used a breathing technique his coach had taught him to relax and it helped as his friend pushed his way inside. Cock now fully erect again he reached for it but Charlie batted his hand away. Instead he settled for locking his fingers in Charlie's beautiful mane of hair.

He may have tugged a little too hard as Charlie began to thrust because there was a noise of pain. Instead, he gentled his hands to a caress, riding the crescendo of passion as the thrusts got quicker and deeper. His own erection rubbing against the happy trail on Charlie's stomach, Scott moved his hands to his lover's shoulders as he felt orgasm hit him once again.

He was not so lost in his own though that he didn't feel the wet warmth as Charlie came inside him, filling him up in a way no one ever had.

As they let their breathing settle and their hearts return to normal, Charlie pulled gently out and free. He overbalanced and fell in between two of the benches, making Scott laugh weakly. At Charlie's glare, he bent and kissed his lips.

"Better than winning the gold," he murmured against that sweet flesh.

"Yeah?" Charlie grinned, looking pleased. "Hopefully I won't have to wait 4 years for reciprocation."

Scott hit him on the arm.

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to change/add to the tags


End file.
